


A Good Ending for a Bad Case

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, kink meme fill, post episode, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - Uncanny Valley, Rossi likes strong men</p>
<p>While Spencer was angry, Dave was…curious? Intrigued? He knew that it was possibly or probably inappropriate, but rules were never his strong point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Ending for a Bad Case

Dave knew that Spencer was angry at the way the case turned out. Hell, everyone knew that Spencer was angry. They all hate cases with abused children and parents abusing their children. And this one was doubly bad as the abuse turned the child into a killer.  If there ever was a case where the fault lay with the parent, this was it – and her parent was also a doctor, abusing his authority in two ways.

And with Spencer’s mother ill and in the care of doctors far away, it hit him even harder.  Spencer barely ate anything for dinner, he had two glasses of wine and he declined to go out with the team, saying he wanted to go to his room and read. See you in the morning, good night, leave me alone.

While Spencer was angry, Dave was…curious? Intrigued? He knew that it was possibly or probably inappropriate, but rules were never his strong point. Yes, Dave is the poster boy for Alpha males (and he never blinks), but his theory is if you’re going to be with a man, be with a man. He hadn’t seen Spencer be quite so forceful before and frankly, it was kind of a turn on.

So in the spirit of being a good team member, Dave also begs off from going out with Derek, Emily and whomever else for additional drinks and possible hook-ups. He’ll stay in and check up on Spencer later in the evening to be sure that he’s okay and hasn’t gone wild with a third glass of wine. Dave spends some time in his room, doing paperwork, working on his book, and takes a long shower. Then he heads to Spencer’s room.

Spencer answers after a minute and blocks the doorway. “Yes? Is there a problem with the case? Is the jet here early?”

“Nope. No problems, plane still due at 7.00 am tomorrow. Just thought I’d check on you and make sure everything’s okay.  So let me in so I can make sure that all’s well,” Dave says as he pushes past Spencer.

“Oh, well do come in, Dave. Everything okay? Yes, everything is okay. Were you sent to make sure I didn’t go off on a binge or something? I don’t need a baby-sitter, you know.” Spencer stalks back into his room and leans against the desk.

“I’m glad you don’t need a sitter, because that’s not my specialty. Babies are cute, I’m sure, but I like intelligent conversation with people whose IQ is higher than 50. So you more than qualify. Want to talk?” Dave has retrieved a bottle of scotch from the mini-bar, helped himself to a cellophane wrapped glass and settled himself on the edge of Spencer’s bed.

Spencer sighs and shrugs, “It’s the usual, you know. People just using their kids as entertainment and then the kid grows up and we end up picking up the fucking pieces.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear like that, Spencer,” Dave says, raising his glass in a toast. “Good for you. I very much enjoyed watching you put that ‘doctor’ in his place. This hopefully will be in an uncomfortable cell for a very long time.”

Spencer snorts, “Yeah, I guess so, that has to be enough, right? Am I allowed another glass of wine or are you the only one who gets to enjoy my mini-bar?”

“No, please help yourself. If the scotch is any indication, I doubt the wine will be very good, but it’s better than a cola from the vending machine.” Dave watches Spencer as he moves to the fridge. Spencer changed from his work shirt and tie into a soft, v-neck sweater that shows off his long neck. Squatting in front of the fridge, he’s all legs and neck and straight, narrow back. Spencer suddenly turns around and raises an eyebrow when he sees Dave assessing him.

“So how did you get the responsibility to check on me?” Spencer asks as he pours the miniature bottle of red wine into the other hotel glass and sits next to Dave. “This was a better idea than going out with Morgan and Prentiss?”

“It seemed like a good idea to me. Mix those two with alcohol and there tends to be trouble.”

Spencer takes a sip of his wine. “So if you mix me with wine, you’re sure there won’t be any trouble? I’m that safe? Maybe I should be insulted?”

Dave is suddenly very aware that they’re both sitting on the hotel bed. “It’s not meant to be an insult. Their trouble just isn’t the kind I want tonight.”

“Hmmm. So, you’re looking for some other kind of trouble, David? Is that why you’re here?” Spencer takes another sip of wine, effectively shutting up the voice in his head that is yelling WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING??

The voice in Dave’s head says fuck it. “Why, Dr. Reid. You're trying to seduce me. Aren’t you?”

Spencer tells his inner voice to shut up, then smiles and replies, “Would you like me to seduce you?”

Dave puts down his glass and leans forward and gently meets Spencer in a kiss. It’s slow and a little tentative as both men are expecting the other to come to his senses and back off or say this is a bad idea. Even if it’s a bad idea, it’s a good first kiss and the second is better.

After a couple of minutes of getting familiar with this new idea of each other, Spencer moves away to catch his breath and whisper, “We need to get undressed now.” He pulls Dave up and starts unbuttoning his shirt and goes back to kissing his neck.

Dave pulls Spencer’s hips towards him and rubs his hands up Spencer’s back. When he hears Spencer’s “hmmm, good” in his ear, Dave gently pushes him back and pulls off Spencer’s sweater and feels his own shirt drop to the floor. “So what would you like to do Spencer?”

“Hmmm, I think you need to fuck me,” Spencer says undoing Dave’s fly and pushing his pants off his hips.

“Well, if that’s what you want… however, I am without supplies, since this is totally unexpected,” Dave murmurs into Spencer’s hair, and gently bites him behind his ear and down his neck, until Spencer shivers.

“Oh, that’s nice… it’s my room, I’m prepared.”         

“Oh good,” says Dave into Spencer’s throat, “like sex with a Boy Scout.”

Spencer looks at Dave. “I am not a boy and haven’t been for quite some time. If that’s what you’re after, then you know where the door is.”

Dave shakes his head. “No, I was only referring to the being prepared comment. Believe me, I do not think of you as a boy. You are a very adult, very sexy man.”

“Good. Then get your clothes off and get on my bed,” Spencer waves in the general direction and takes off the rest of his clothes. Since he’s done before Dave, he helps with Dave’s boxers and then pushes Dave on his back on the bed.

Dave is used to being a more active participant, but clearly this is what Spencer wants so Dave will just hold on tight.

Spencer straddles Dave and leans forward to kiss him, nuzzling into his neck, nibbling on his shoulders and working down to gently bite Dave’s nipples. Spencer then slides down and licks up Dave’s cock, rolling his tongue around the leaking head. “Umm, you’re not circumcised. I like that, David.” And apparently he does as he continues to suck more of Dave into his mouth, looking up at Dave while humming and bobbing his head.

After a few very enjoyable minutes, Dave puts his hands into Spencer’s hair and tugs gently, “You need to stop if you want more from me. Wish that wasn’t true, but it is.”

Spencer sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ummm, I’ll stop because I have plans, even though I do like the hair pulling. But next time…” He plops down on Dave’s chest and reaches over him to open the bedside table and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube.  He squirts some of the lube on his fingers and reaches behind to get himself ready.

“If we’re talking next time, I would like to do that next time,” Dave says watching as Spencer’s eyes flutter from what he’s doing to himself.

Spencer smiles and opens the condom, slipping it onto Dave. Then he quickly moves forward, gets a firm grip on Dave and slowly starts to lower himself on Dave’s cock.

 “Hmmm, yeah we can discuss that. David, you’re…big. Good and thick. I do like that,” Spencer’s eyes are shut and his mouth is just slightly open and he’s panting slightly.  When they first undressed, Dave noticed that Spencer’s cock is a little longer than his, but as Spencer notes, Dave’s is a bit thicker. And apparently that’s a good thing as Spencer lowers himself until Dave is completely inside him.  Spencer wiggles a bit and smiles at Dave sighing, “Hmmm, yes, that’s good.” Then he starts fucking himself on Dave’s cock and after a few pumps, Dave trusts his self-control enough to meet Spencer’s thrusts with his own.

Spencer is hot and tight and it only takes a bit before he leans back, steadying himself for a minute with a hand on Dave’s thigh and uses his other hand to stroke himself.  “God, Spencer, you’re gorgeous,” Dave reaches for Spencer’s cock, replacing Spencer’s hand with his.

“M’kay, thanks, do that again, keep doing that…” Spencer instructs, and leaning forward he bucks into Dave’s hand, and then drops back down on his cock.  Spencer takes Dave’s unoccupied hand and holds it to his chest. Dave can feel Spencer’s heart pounding and his chest heaving as he gets closer to his orgasm.  “Umm, you’re close, I can feel you’re close,” Spencer mutters, “Good, not waiting, can’t wait, Dave.”

Dave is more than ready, from the feeling of Spencer around his dick, and watching him touch himself while riding Dave. It’s cliché, two lovers so in sync coming together, but things are a cliché for a reason.

Spencer gingerly lifts himself off Dave and flops onto the mattress next to him, arm tossed over Dave’s chest. Dave reaches off the side of the bed and comes up with a discarded sock to wipe Spencer’s come off his hand and their bellies.

“Good, you take off your socks for sex. That’s important to me, Dave. I hate it when you’re trying for a nice afterglow and then you realize that you just had sex with someone naked except socks,” Spencer looks amused and sleepy as he gently runs the back of his hand down Dave’s jaw. “That’s the kind of thing that bodes well for a next time.  If you still want.”

“Yeah, I want. Maybe next time, I’ll get to be more than your sex toy,” he snorts.

Spencer yawns and rolls onto his side. He reaches behind him and pulls Dave in to spoon. “Maybe. Thanks for coming to check on me.”

Dave kisses the back of Spencer’s neck. “Anytime.”


End file.
